


Eyes Fixed on the Sun.

by malheureux



Series: Lidocaine [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malheureux/pseuds/malheureux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Hansen was a lot like the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Fixed on the Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Title (and a line) is from the Cage the Elephant song, Shake Me Down. I don't own Pacific Rim nor do I own the characters mentioned. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Chuck Hansen was a lot like the sun, Raleigh Becket thought.

Both burned intensely, both deserved praise and respect, both were unpredictable and potentially volatile. 

Raleigh was a lot like the Earth, he thought.

He was vulnerable, oh yes very vulnerable with naught but a cable knit sweater for protection. 

Like the sun, Chuck was prone to flares of fury and destruction. Unlike the sun, the salve for his burns couldn't be bought, couldn't be spread over skin, and sometimes wouldn't fade over time. Chuck aimed to cripple, with words like heat, with a fist to the cheek. 

But the Earth, ah yes, the Earth would stand resolute, adapting. Ever adapting to a changeable sun. 

Until one of them was no more. 

\------

Chuck Hansen was a lot like the sun. 

Warm, familiar, constant. 

A source of constant companionship and never-ending irritation. 

Mako Mori knew her oldest friend was a hot-head seeking an early end. 

She thought, especially when she was younger, that she could serve as the moon to his sun. 

That she could help balance him out, show him the quieter sides of things, the beautiful in the peaceful mundaity of the world post-attack. 

She couldn’t; and Mako, like the moon, would eclipse the sun, coming out of the experience singed around the maria, ever so slightly. 

\------

Chuck Hansen, his boy, is a lot like the sun. Hercules Hansen mused in the mess hall, a lukewarm cup of coffee in hand. 

Was, he grimly thought, he was a lot like the sun. 

His wife was too, they both burned bright, so bright that the universe had to eliminate one so that the other may shine. 

Herc liked to think this way because, this, this was the only way he could make sense of anything that had happened to him. 

It was cosmic predestination, it had to be. 

His boy was the sun, to him, and now that he was gone, how long would it be before the planets nearest to him would wither and die? 

\------

Chuck Hansen was irritatingly similar to the sun, Tendo Choi thought. 

He had simultaneously created problems and solutions. 

Tendo knew the callous Australian had a heart as large and molten as his heavenly body counterpart’s core.

Like the sun, Tendo knew there would be those drawn to him, drawn to his warmth. 

Tendo knew what would happen if they were to drift too close to Chuck, he knew how their cable knit wings would catch fire. 

\------

Chuck Hansen was a lot like the sun, the bloody idiot, Stacker Pentecost thought in the moments before oblivion. 

He watched the man beside him grow up alongside his own daughter. 

He watched the man beside him develop into this thing, this state of being so alarmingly at ease with the fucked up state of the world.

I-, thought Stacker, I keep my eyes fixed on the sun. 

Oh yes, Chuck was like the sun in every single way except one; the sun wasn’t supposed to blink out of existence for billions of years and the man beside him had mere seconds before the void of non-existence would stretch on forever for both of them.


End file.
